Piltover
Piltover is a thriving, progressive city whose power and influence is on the rise. It is Valoran's cultural center, where art, craftsmanship, trade and innovation walk hand in hand. Its power comes not through military might, but the engines of commerce and forward thinking. Situated on the cliffs above the district of Zaun and overlooking the ocean, fleets of ships pass through its titanic sea-gates, bringing goods from all over the world. The wealth this generates has given rise to an unprecedented boom in the city's growth. Piltover has - and still is - reinventing itself as a city where fortunes can be made and dreams can be lived. Burgeoning merchant clans fund development in the most incredible endeavors: grand artistic follies, esoteric hextech research, and architectural monuments to their power. With ever more inventors delving into the emergent lore of hextech, Piltover has become a lodestone for the most skilled craftsmen the world over. Champions of Piltover Other Related Champions * keeps the city streets of Zaun and Piltover safe. * managed a succesful heist of The Clockwork Vaults. * is a Spirit that protects Zaun and Piltover. * is a Piltover criminal and an adversary to . * is searching for his peoples crystals. * managed a succesful heist of The Clockwork Vaults. * is an adversary to . Lore Legends Piltover, also known as the City of Progress, is the leading center of ecologically-minded techmaturgical research and mercantile trade in Valoran. The city's great academies and their contributions to science are known across the land, rivaled only by the eccentric colleges found in Zaun. A coastal nation, the denizens of Piltover are utilizing the liquids and gases emitting from the nearest marsh as a viable source of energy in order to power the city. ;The Weakest Heart * No matter how hard we try, some pain will never go away. * Starring . ;Fieram * Does this unit have a soul? *Starring . ;A Quick Fix * Heroes don't need no toys. * Starring . ;Tea with the Gray Lady * The of City of Steel Shadows. * Starring . ;Severed Ties : "Camille must stop a secret alliance that threatens the fragile balance of power in Piltover." Hide= * Starring . |-|Cover 1= |-|Cover 2= |-|01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= ;Progress Day * Something is rotten in the City of Piltover.Progress Day * Starring and . ;Interrogation 101 * Unordinary Police brutality. * Starring . ;The Thrill of the Chase * Two partners in Law. * Starring and . ;The Elixir of Uloa *Just another day of an Adventurer. * Starring . ;From the Journal of Professor Cecil B. Heimerdinger * The Scientific Method. * Starring . ;Get Jinxed * Jinx's dreams come alive in a hexplosive sequence packed with bombs and bullets and her unique take on fun. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= ;The Wedding Crasher * Some people just want to watch a party burn. * Starring . ;Paint the Town Hide= Yordles live among us. Oh, they say I’m crazy -- they say that Yordles would be easy to spot in a city such as ours, what with their fuzzy countenances and diminutive stature. But I’ve heard rumors that they have invented some sort of magical charms that make these abominations appear no different from you or I. But don’t be fooled! No matter how adorable they may seem, these mischievous creatures will bring our city of Piltover to ruin! If I were so moved, I’d say they’re an even bigger threat than those lunatic terrorists from Zaun! But I’m getting ahead of myself. Our story starts in a small pyrotechnics shop in Piltover, run by two unnervingly fuzzy gentlemen... * Starring , and . |-|Cover= |-|01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= History The Defender of Tomorrow A friendly visit from the Zaunite scientist, , quickly turned into an all-out assault of lab in a successful attempt at stealing the arcane crystal. Piltover officials refused to attack Zaun to prevent the thievery from escalating into an all-out war between the two city-states. With no response from the officials, Jayce chose to seclude himself inside his lab. Rumor spread he was developing a powerful weapon for an assault against the Zaunite scientist. After many restless day and nights, Jayce finally made himself public again, carrying with him the supposedly rumored weapon, the Mercury Hammer. With this, Jayce assaulted Viktor's lab, defeated him and his acolytes and destroyed the crystal. On his return, the citizens of Piltover showered him with adoration. But with his actions he knew that Zaun would soon act again and try to wreak havoc in Piltover. So he made a solemn vow to defend all of Piltover from any danger that comes. Get Jinxed! Ever since, Piltover has been known as the City of Progress for the many technological advancements it has made, but when the mad girl, , had first attacked the city, its progress had stopped. Now the city is a cesspool of chaos, buildings crumbling, people dying, painted animals running rampant and the city in constant gunfire. Piltover's Finest, and , have been trying to track her down but to no avail. As Jinx's rampage escalated, the Sheriff had declared a city-wide manhunt for her. Jinx responds to this by marking the treasury with a challenge to Vi, telling that she would attack the place during the time and date she had written there. When the time had come, she did turn up and began to wreak havoc. Vi began chasing her, smashing through every wall she comes through, and, finally, when Jinx was cornered, Jinx let loose a barrage of rockets, destroying the building. When the officers had awoken, all the gold still remained and Jinx had spelled out something in the sky using the city's lights, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!". Locations Visions of Piltover Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra= |-| Ecliptic Vaults= |-| Piltover Treasury= |-| Sidereal Avenue= Piltover is a city-state between northern and southern parts of Valoran. The current well known locations (not counting Zaun) encompassing Piltover are: Ezreal's House One of the cities most famous residence, the house houses a large assortment of artifacts found by the explorer himself. One of such artifacts are from an . First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved Located at the end of the Boarder Markets in the Southern part of Piltover, the Church is the main location where worshipers of the Glorious Evolved from both Piltover and Zaun come to worship their deity, The Gray Lady. Its is also a place where the disenfranchised come to seek refuge, and where the crippled come for techmaturgical miracles. Heimerdinger's Laboratory The main lab of the famous Yordle inventor, many inventions have been imagined, created, and tested in this work environment. The laboratory contains various power conducts, transformers, Tesla Coils, a testing area, and a work station housing a large super computer. Jayce's Laboratory As the main lab of the city's famous guardian, lab is the place where he himself made his famous Mercury Hammer, which was later used against . Piltover Customs Desiring a more suitable location to construct his techmaturgical vehicles, Heimerdinger built a new expanded workshop outside his Yordle Academy. Heimer's Workshop The workshop, called Piltover Customs, has gone off to become the most successful transportation customization and modification enterprise on Runeterra. The co-owner and chief mechanic, , enjoys tinkering with all the hextech gizmos that are regularly brought to him. He and the company provides a tour for the shop by special request only cause why not? Flames for Your Wagon Bluewind Court The most influential individuals of Piltover are part of the illustrious Bluewind Court located in the Northern part of Piltover. The north of the city is where the bulk of the clans have their mansions and heavily guarded workshop compounds, such as the mansions of clans Arvino, Cadwalder, Ferros, Giopara, Holloran, Kozari, Medarda, and Morichi. Piltover Police Department The Main organization tasked in keeping the peace in the city, Piltover Police Departement is one of Runeterra's most modernized law enforcements, being able to deal with techmaturgical crimes. Piltover Treasury Piltover's treasury is located at the Southern part of the city. While also housing vaults, it is also the city's main bank. Clockwork Vault is one of the treasury's most impenetrable vaults, only ever cracked by the infamous and , and recently attacked by . Piltover City Zoo The Piltover City Zoo houses a large assortment of flora and fauna from across Runeterra., including rhinos and Plague Jungles Monkeys. It has been recently vandalized by . Reveck Residence Previous residence of Corin Reveck, the city's famous clockwork inventor. He and his daughter were forced to abandon it and move down to Zaun. Reveck returned to Piltover by selling a collection of clockwork figurines left behind by her daughter before she departed. Sun Gates The most important location in all of Piltover, the Sun Gates separate the North and South of Valoran and are the primary gates between East and West. The Sun Gates were constructed as a necessity of the city, but due to its construction a massive cliff was created due to geological instability of the Gates construction, which sunk large chunks of Zaun into the sea. In Piltover, Progress Day marks the moment the Sun Gates opened for the first time, allowing trade to pass easily between the east and west of Valoran. Below in Zaun, it is a day to remember those lost in the geological upheaval that created the east-west passage and submerged entire districts underwater. Yordle Academy of Science & Progress There is a significant yordle population that resides in Piltover. , had an allure to science that he could not resist, and wanted to make his mark on the City of Progress. Before leaving Bandle City he gathered like-minded Yordles to join him in his quest to Piltover, thus forming the backbone of the now famous Yordle Academy of Science & Progress. Since then, his academy has become one of the leading institutions in all of Valoran. It has pioneered many new scientific achievements, delving deeper and deeper into the field of techmaturgy. The more interesting contraptions Heimerdinger and his colleagues have put together are on permanent display at the academy, with tours being granted nearly every day of the week. Its library houses one of the largest assortment of books found on Valoran. Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra The Zidelo's Incognium Runeterra is located in the Incognia Plaza connected to the Sidereal Avenue in the Southern part of Piltover. Zindelo’s great sphere sits inactive as it has done since the inventor’s mysterious disappearance years ago. Culture General= Trade is the lifeblood of Piltover, and its command of the main sea-route between east and west has seen its coffers swell with gold. A consequence of this has been the rapid expansion of the Noxian empire, whose armies and supplies can now travel the length and breadth of Valoran with relative ease. It has also allowed Bilgewater to prosper as a haven for pirates and reavers who prey on ships traveling to and from Piltover. The climate around Piltover is generally balmy, but when the temperature changes rapidly, sea fogs often envelop the docks and warehouses. The quaysides of Piltover are always busy, and anyone with a strong back and the will to work can easily find employment. A hundred accents are heard on the wharfside streets at any given time, and scores of ships from every port pass through the Sun Gates every day. The cosmopolitan nature of Piltover makes its inhabitants as varied as their city, but there remains a particular character to its people. A citizen of Piltover is typically self-reliant, does not expect handouts, and always aspires to do better. They are averse to meddling from outsiders, and see an open and free market as essential to the city's continued prosperity. As much as the citizens of Piltover and Zaun like to pretend they are separate entities, both are far more intertwined than they might openly admit, having strong biological and cultural ties to one another. |-|Objects= Clothing Fashions quickly rise and fall in the salons of Piltover, and while most tastes tend toward formal and functional, there are those who push the boundaries of good taste and common sense with their overly elaborate displays of wealth. There are also those that augment their bodies ether from necessety or for showcasing their progressive and/or wealthy status in the community. There is a distinct difference between the appearance of Piltover and Zaun augments. Piltover's are more flamboiant in their craftmanship, often adorned with elements of gold and blue arcane crystals, while Zaun's were born more of the neceessity and practicality of its environment and often have crude details, with the elements of toxic green colours heavily featured in the most augmented individuals. For those that live in the city for a very long time, its easy to distinguish true augmented individuals from those that arent. The non-augmented individuals are refered to as "fleshies" by the followers of The Gloriously Evolved. Currency Wile the nation trades with all kinds of currency from all corners of Runeterra, it also mints its own currency within the city region. The main currency of Piltover are Golden Hexes (the name originates from the word Hextech), Silver Cogs, and Bronze Washers. Due to the cities importantce as a trade hub, the currency has a very strong economic power around the world. Hextech Hextech is the newly emergent fusion of magic and technology used to create exquisite artifacts that can be wielded by anyone, not just those few with a natural aptitude for the arcane. It harnesses the magical power contained within extremely rare crystals, and its power is limited only by the imagination of their users. It is capable of amazing feats, from powering machinery to creating beams of light capable of cutting the strongest steel. The process of crafting hextech is a closely guarded secret, and no two artificers work to the same methodology. As such, each item of hextech is a unique artifact of rare beauty, a bespoke creation that will likely have taken years to craft. Inventions Examples of Heimerdinger and his academy's many inventions include: * Seven Lenses of Insight: one of a kind goggles given to , allowing him to see across a wider range of the spectrum than normal people see.Seven Lenses of Insight * Star Rods: hextech devices which emit light and are used to illuminate the streets of Piltover. * Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter: an aerial vehicle which has become the backbone of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force (BCEF). * Patrol Rescue Bot: an automaton deployed by the Piltover Patrol in order to search for missing individuals. * Drain Out Of Mana Machine: the "D.O.O.M. Machine" was an experimental device that was capable of extracting magic from its surrounding area.Large Explosion Blows Crater in Road Outside Demacia * : portable and collapsible stationary automatons capable of continuous rapid-fire of techmaturgical bullets and unleash concentrated laser beams after a brief charging time. This semi-intelligent contraption requires a spotter for accuracy and relies on nearby remote power source to function. Advanced protocols allow the deployment of which is a heavier armament version capable of collateral damage-shells and stronger laser strikes before its batteries give out. * : unguided mini-warheads capable of striking multiple enemies or single-target concentrated fire, making up for its relatively smaller damage compared to standard warheads with sheer numbers. Enemies of high priority can be eliminated swiftly with the protocol, firing wave after wave of micro-rockets with superior munitions. * : explosive electro-grenades that, when tossed on target, emit electrical shockwaves which impairs sensory capabilities and neural overload that effectively damage and shut down enemy's response rate. For crowd control, the protocol allows the use of the bigger and superior version which feature wider area of disruption and "bounces" over solid surfaces for up to thrice times. * : self-operating, semi-sentient nano-machines capable of administering swift repair to nearby mechanical devices and wounded friendlies. * / : Transforming weapon created by in order to assault laboratory and retrieve the hextech crystal he stole. * : Heavy gauntlets modified by from mining equipment to escape a collapsing mine shaft, later used to break open bank vaults until given a deal by . |-|Mythos= The Gray Lady The Church of The Glorious Evolved is celibrated in both Piltover and Zaun. The Glorious Evolution, a possible sub-group led by , views of flesh as inferior to that of steel and metal, has gathered most of the followers among the people of Zaun and has spread among other nations. An amalgamation of flesh or the total replacement of it had marked his works, incorporating techmaturgy to purge the weakness and inefficiency of the flesh. For as long as they exist, the day of the world replaced by beings of weaponized steel and metal becomes clearer with each passing day. Non-augmented individuals are forbidden to step foot onto their sacret grounds, but the Glorious Evolved often took in the sick, seeing the removal of dying flesh as a key to transforming a person’s life and faith through technology. The Gray Lady is the patron saint of this religion. Her stained glass window is the main focalpoint of the First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved, where The Gray Lady’s cloak is a mosaic of ash-violet glass, oxidized cogs, and blackened pistons. Her epithet was often invoked when an inventor felt at a loss due to inability or failure. Hers was a blessing that often required sacrifice. The Glorious Evolved celebrated the old Zaunite tradition of sacrificing something personal for Progress Day in the hopes the next iteration of invention would be better. It was a practice that could be traced back to the old days of the city, when the people of Zaun had to face rebuilding their lives after the devastation of “the incident.” The wealth and growth of Piltover on top of those scarred ruins served as evidence to many that the tradition had merit. |-|Festivals= Roguery Night Roguery Night is a barely tolerated annual tradition where youthful girls and boys throughout Piltover play practical jokes on their family and neighbors. Progress Day Progress Day is an annual festival of Piltover and Zaun respectively. The Main focus of this event is the celebration of the cities technological progress. On this day, many awards and promotions are given to the brightest minds from all across Runeterra who are willing to contribute to the advancement of the city, as well as the showcase of new innovations all across the city. Progress Day is viewed very differently down in Zaun, which was known as the original City of Progress before Piltover came along. Above, Progress Day marks the moment the Sun Gates opened for the first time, allowing trade to pass easily between the east and west of Valoran. It also marks the moment when taxation on that trade turned the trickle of gold entering the city’s coffers into a fast flowing river. Below in Zaun, it is a day to remember those lost in the geological upheaval that created the east-west passage and submerged entire districts underwater. Government General= Piltover has a very empathic and progressive governing body. It is indicated that the citizens of Piltover collectively elect their representatives, who are referred to as statesmen. In order to improve the city-state's social and environmental well-being, statesmen constantly strive to implement their nation's rapid scientific innovations. Piltover is also one among Valoran's least militarized city-states, and also one of its most trusting. Despite that, the city boasts a warship squadron for the protection of the Sun Gates. |-|Organizations= The Piltover Wardens With the goal of using their combined knowledge to give aid to others as quickly as possible, the city's officials created multiple search and rescue teams that can be mobilized across Valoran at a moment's notice. The teams, referred to collectively as the Piltover Wardens, serve to assist anyone in dire need. Each member is highly trained to handle different levels of emergencies. When searching for missing individuals the rescuers deploy the Piltover Rescue Bot, a recent prototype created by the famed inventor , to hover over and scan large areas of land. Should an individual be found severely sick or injured, the rescue teams are capable of swiftly transporting them back to Piltover. The individual is then treated as a patient by the city-state's top medical staff and is cared for around the clock. There are also Sentry Bots patrolling the city streets, insuring constant safety of residence, though they have proven to be no match against the criminal known as . Relations To the wealthy clans of Piltover, sea-borne trade is key to their continued wealth. Detailed knowledge of the ocean's many trade routes and city ports (as well as the people who control them) is jealously guarded and passed down only to worthy heirs. Over the many years of his life, Jago Medarda has sailed far and wide to secure Clan Medarda's fortune, and his well-traveled - and oft-amended - map offers many clues to those seeking their fortune upon the high seas. Bandle City Many of the most ingenious minds of Bandle City go to attend the University in the heart of Piltover from mechanical masterminds to tinkering excellency; the most obvious display of Yordle power in Piltover University is . Piltover has gotten the attention of many yordles and taken attention to many also such as and . Military weaponization for Bandle City is largely produced in Piltover; examples would be the Yipsnakes aircraft and the city's defensive outpost walls and turrets. Bilgewater As Runeterra’s biggest black market Bilgewater trades all manner of illicit hextech pilfered from Piltover. Demacia Piltover and Demacia may have their differences, but the two nations are on relatively friendly terms. Scientists from the City of Progress are usually welcomed inside Demacia. However, should the scientists wish to perform experiments there, they must first get clearance from Demacian officials. Noxus As the strongest nation on Runeterra, Noxus heavily relies on the crutial trade rout of Piltover for controling its vast lands in the Northern and Southern parts of Valoran. Due to the importants of the location, many Noxian shadow agents have infiltrated all levels of Piltovers society in order to prepare the Empire for a possible future invasion of the city. Zaun As the two leading city-states in the development of hextech, Zaun and Piltover have a deep competitive rivalry, both vying to be the ones directing the future of techmaturgy on Runeterra. There are frequent smuggling campaigns orchestrated by zaunite thieves, valuable technologies are then later sold on the blackmarket all across Runeterra. They also share deep historical, social, and cultural connections, having Piltover (literally and figuratively) rise from the foundations of Zaun. Trivia General= * Piltover was inspired by and fantasy genres. ** Most of Piltover's interiors have a distinct style to them, while the exterior architecture is a mix between Art Deco and Steampunk. This mix between artistic styles can clearly seen on the crest of The Piltover Police Department. ** Other video game cities that share the same fantasy genres and similar designs are and . Both of which are from the . ** The Debonair skin line (which mostly consists of Piltover champions) reflects this artistic design choice. It is also noted that follows this trend as well. *** Piltover may be a wordplay on (variants: , Ltava, Fuldaha, Moldau, etc.), loaned into Common Slavonic from wilt ahwa "wild ea" (stream). * , , , , (also Oblivion Orb), , and (also Spellbinder) are Hextech inventions. * Some of Zaun's citizens refer to Piltovans as "Pilties". * Piltover's crest resembles the crest from . |-|Skins= Blitzcrank iBlitzcrankSkin.jpg|iBlitzcrank Blitzcrank PiltoverCustomsSkin.jpg|Piltover Customs Blitzcrank Caitlyn OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Caitlyn Caitlyn PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Caitlyn Camille ProgramSkin.jpg|Program Camille Corki HotRodSkin.jpg|Hot Rod Corki Galio DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Galio Garen SteelLegionSkin.jpg|Steel Legion Garen Graves MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Graves Evelynn SafecrackerSkin.jpg|Safecracker Evelynn and Pickpocket Twitch Ezreal DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Ezreal Ezreal PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Ezreal Heimerdinger PiltoverCustomsSkin.jpg|Piltover Customs Heimerdinger Irelia AviatorSkin.jpg|Aviator Irelia Jayce DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Jayce Jayce FullMetalSkin.jpg|Full Metal Jayce Jinx MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Jinx Kai'Sa BulletAngelSkin.jpg|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa Lissandra ProgramSkin.jpg|Program Lissandra Lux SteelLegionSkin.jpg|Steel Legion Lux Miss Fortune MafiaSkin.jpg|Mafia Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin.jpg|Secret Agent Miss Fortune Riven PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Riven Shen PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Shen Soraka ProgramSkin.jpg|Program Soraka Trundle ConstableSkin.jpg|Captain Volibear and Constable Trundle Twisted Fate PulsefireSkin.jpg|Pulsefire Twisted Fate Twitch GangsterSkin.jpg|Gangster Twitch Vi DebonairSkin.jpg|Debonair Vi Vi OfficerSkin.jpg|Officer Vi Xin Zhao SecretAgentSkin.jpg|Secret Agent Xin Zhao Zilean TimeMachineSkin.jpg|Time Machine Zilean Media Music= ;Related Music Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow - Login Screen| Pulsefire Ezreal - Login Screen| Vi, the Piltover Enforcer - Login Screen| Jinx, the Loose Cannon - Login Screen| LCU - Login Screen| |-|Videos= Camille Comic| League of Legends - Pulsefire Ezreal Revealed|Pulsefire Ezreal League of Legends Music Get Jinxed|League of Legends: Get Jinxed |-|Gallery= Caitlyn model fig.jpg|Caitlyn statue Piltover Hextech Language 1.png|Piltover Hextech Language 1 Piltover Hextech Language 2.png|Piltover Hextech Language 2 Piltover Hextech Language 3.png|Piltover Hextech Language 3 Piltover.png|Piltover Skyline Central Piltover Tower.png|Central Piltover Tower Piltover City street.png|Piltover City Street Piltover Merry-Go-Round.png|Piltover Merry-Go-Round Piltover Sentry Robots.png|Piltover Sentry Bots Jinx Get Jinxed Storyboard.jpg|Get Jinxed Storyboard Heimerdinger Client Update Promo 1.png|Heimerdinger's Laboratory, Piltover Jinx Promo 2.png|Jinx Promo Irelia The Heist promo.jpg|The Heist promo 1 All hands board.jpg|The Heist promo 2 Ekko concept 36.jpg|Piltover clock concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Alexandr Pechenkin) Ekko concept 37.jpg|Piltover clock concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Alexandr Pechenkin) Onfealive Piltover Crest.png|Old Piltover crest Piltover concept.jpg|Old Piltover skyline 1 Piltover.jpg|Old Piltover skyline 2 See Also * Main Piltover Page * Piltover Universe Page * Progress Day References cs:Piltover de:Piltover fr:Piltover pl:Piltover pt-br:Piltover zh:皮尔特沃夫 Category:Places